User talk:HuecoMuffin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yammy page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 20:04, 3 April 2009 Awesome! You're name involves Muffins! XD Awesome! - Meatbag3 23:43, 26-4-09 :"Just kinda a short know-it-all character that takes the attention away from characters that really deserve it." You said it. I agree with it.- Meatbag3 19:41, 27-4-09 can you help me with uploadign images i dont know how to work the new wikitext thing. :Well, I just write the image code and name the file "blah" or something random. Then, the "blah.jpg" will show up red. Click that and it takes you to a place to upload. Just do that, and then exchange the word "blah" with whatever you named the image, as well as changing the ".jpg" if you uploaded a picture of a different file type. I'm sure there is an easier way to do it, but that is now I do it. I hope that helped in some way. HuecoMuffin 15:05, July 4, 2009 (UTC) Yo I don't know if you remember me, but you posted on my wall and supported my ideas for me figuring out the numbers for the Numeros. User:NnoitraxJiruga 10:12pm, 9/17/09 :Oh yes, hello. Indeed, I really loved those ideas because I REALLY want to know as much as I can about the lovely Arrancar. <3 HuecoMuffin 15:28, 18 September 2009 I just wanted to tell you about on the table information for Bleach. My friend who was the genius that guessed some of those numbers has actually come on board with Kubo when he went to Japan this past year and has sent me information on the two new arcs that are set for schduele (probably didn't spell that right). Along with recurring old characters coming back, including Loly, Grimmjow, Tesla, Gantenbainne, and Nel Tu & Gang. However, he cannot tell me the specifics of what the arcs will be about due to a) for job's sake b) it would spoil it for me and c) he doesn't know what Kubo will choose on the cutting room floor. The arc ideas though he expected he do are a return to Soul Society arc, a regular Karakura arc, and these are undecided, but they might be scrapped (again up to Kubo) a Hell arc, a Royal Guard arc, and a return to Hueco Mundo. That last arc though is more likely than the rest. The only person they scrapped right now is Rudobon so he is officialy dead. Then there was talk of a past of espada and privaron, but thats just mere talk/rumor right now to them.